Janja
Janja (a.k.a Janja Fazhyena) is the main antagonist of the game Five Nights at Janja's Apperance: Janja, almost looks like Freddy Fazbear of Five Nights at Freddy's is an animatronic hyena, with a bun and a black top hat, eyes of blue color, which during the night are black and with bright white pupils and revealing a mouth with round and square teeth Behavior: On the first few nights he will stay on the Show Stage and look at the camera intermittently. He will only activate, if the player runs out of energy, at which time the player will be greeted by his face lit, while the melody of "The Toreador March" is playing. This will not be killed until Janja finishes his song and turns the dark room If the player "plays dead" (does not move while playing his music box), it is assumed that the animatronic melody will take a little longer to finish, giving him a little more time to hold until 6 o'clock morning. From the 3rd Night onwards, Janja will be active. Every movement of Janja is marked with laughter, accompanied also by quick steps. It is very difficult to observe Janja from the monitor, because as mentioned by the Phone Boy, it is usually hidden in very dark areas.Janja Fazhyena only moves when the cameras have turned off, so even if the player is not looking directly, will not move while they remain active. After leaving the stage, Janja will go directly to the Dining Area, then through the Restrooms and later to the Kitchen. When in that room, Freddy will sound his music box, informing the player of his presence in said room. Once you leave the kitchen, you will go directly to the East Hall, and finally to the corner of it. Once there, Janja will wait for the player to be distracted in the cameras, and will go directly into the office to kill the night guard, or close the door before, Janja back to the East Hall again. He is a very dangerous character in late nights, although if he is kept under surveillance his movements can be slowed down considerably. Janja can only enter the office through the East Hall. As your movements do not seem to have strict rules, and they are almost instantaneous. This problem is compounded by the fact that he does not always laugh when he moves, which means that the player has to constantly look for him to make sure he is not right next to the office. in Five Nights at Janja's 2 From the 3rd night onwards, it will become more active during the same; You will simply leave Parts / Service where it will not normally appear in the hallway that is in front of the Office. Janja's movements are no longer marked by any special sound, except for the sounds of steps that other animatronics also make. He will leave Parts / Service only if Chungu and Mzingo have left him before. Janja has a movement pattern that passes from Parts / Service in the direction of the Main Hall, and later goes to the Party Room 3. Followed by this, he will go to the front hall of the office, approaching progressively until entering the office , where the lights will start flashing while Janja stares at the player, giving him a couple of seconds for the player to put on the Janja Fazheyna's mask and return to Parts / Service. Otherwise, the animatronic will lash out at the player and the night will end without success. Gallery: Imagen1.png|Janja in the main menu from the game Imagen2.png|Janja with Chungu and Mzingo in the Show Stage Imagen3.png|Janja with Mzingo in Show Stage Imagen4.png|Janja in the Parts & Services Room with the other animatronics in the 2nd game Imagen5.png|Janja's pieces, after being destroyed by Shan Yu in the 3rd game Trivia: * the way Janja appears on the main menu is very similar to how Freddy Fazbear appeared on the menu in Five Nights at Freddy's * his behavior is very similar to that of Freddy Fazbear in Five Nights at Freddy's * Janja, along with Chungu and Cheezi and the other animatronic hyenas (except Mzingo who is a vulture), are the only canine animatronics, since they are spotted Hyenas, and this group belongs to this family of animals Category:FNAJ characters Category:Animatronics Category:Hyenas